Vernita Green
|last = }} Biography Vernita Green was a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and was involved with the Massacre at Two Pines thus causing herself to be named on the Death List Five by Beatrix Kiddo. Massacre Vernita took part in the Massacre at Two Pines, killing all those who attended Beatrix Kiddo and her fiancé's wedding rehearsal. Vernita, as well as the other members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, Codename Copperhead stood above Beatrix's living body, moments before Bill re-entered the chapel and shot her. New Life Eventually, Vernita left her career as an assassin, and went on to marry a doctor named Lawrence Bell, under the alias of Jeannie Bell. Vernita soon gave birth to their daughter, Nikkia Bell. Death Four years after the Two Pines massacre, Vernita received a visit from Beatrix, which triggered an immediate fight between the two. After wrecking the living room while having a hand-to-hand combat, Nikki's school bus dropped her off, forcing the two to pause the intense fight. Vernita presented Beatrix as an old friend, and ordered Nikki to go up to her room, as the two of them had some unfinished business. Vernita offered a cup of coffee to Beatrix, and the two confronted each other about the events of the past. While Vernita attempted to apologize for her actions four years ago claiming she is a new person with only her family in mind, Beatrix claimed that the only fair way would be for her to kill Vernita, her husband and her daughter. The two then decided on a knife duel in a baseball diamond during the night as the conclusion to their hostility. Vernita then attempted to shoot Beatrix with a gun, hidden in a Kaboom cereal box, yet Beatrix was quick enough to toss her knife, which hit Vernita in her chest, killing her. Nikki walked into the kitchen moments after her mother's death, and was informed by Beatrix that her mother had it coming, and promised her that if she will want to avenge her mother's death, Beatrix will be waiting. Code Name The Copperhead is an ambush predator. It prefers to avoid humans and will leave the area without biting if possible. This refers to Green’s use of the Kaboom cereal box and her attempt to talk the Bride out of a fight. Skills *Edged weapon proficiency: Although Bill doesn't give compliments easily, he claims that Vernita was the best woman with an edged weapon he had ever seen, which is serious praise coming from him. She also managed to hold her own against the bride when she had a knife in her hand. It was also her fighting style of choice, when asked by Beatrix how the two should face off. *Hand-to-hand Combat: Not as skilled as Beatrix, she was still extremely proficient as she managed to acquit and defend herself well against the onslaught of attacks. *Improvised weapons: During her showdown with the Bride, she used common objects to injure and knock her back, using them as effective non-conventional weapons. *Miscellanous skills: As an assassin of Bill's team, she was endowed with high physical prowess such as reflexes, stamina, speed, and strength. When asked how she preferred to die by Beatrix, she chose to fight with a knife at nightime dressed completely in black. This is a hint that she is confident in her stealth and low vision fighting capabilities, fighting in the pitch black night-time or other non-illuminated environments. Trivia *Vernita claimed she was supposed to be Black Mamba, suggesting she was not pleased with her chosen codename, Copperhead. *Doing the math, Vernita would have been at least 3 months pregnant at the time of the Wedding Chapel massacre, due to the fact that the event took place four and a half years before Vernita's death, and that Nikki was four at the time of Vernita's death. *At the beginning of the second film, Bill is warning Budd that Beatrix had killed O-Ren and is after him but didn't say anything about Vernita. At the end of the first film, Beatrix wanted that the remaining four members of the list to know that she was after them. So, there are three options. First: Bill didn't warn Vernita that Beatrix was after her because they lost all their contact. Second: Beatrix came from Tokyo to Pasadena so fast that Bill hadn't time to warn her. Third: Bill didn't care about Vernita and just wanted to make sure his brother (Budd) was prepared. The most possible option is the second one because according to the original script Bill had a phone call by Elle who told him that Vernita was killed by the Bride and he was shocked. That means that he kept in contact with Vernita and his shock reveals that he wanted to warn her but it's possible that he didn't have the time to do it. *Vernita's fight with Beatrix and her sudden death is in some ways similar to that of the battle between Rokutaro and Justice of the Afro Samurai manga series, with Rokutaro being the father of the titular character. Like with Vernita and Beatrix, Rokutaro and Justice's battle took place with the former's child present. And like Vernita, Rokutaro was killed in cold-blood in front of son's eyes by Justice. In addition, Beatrix's acknowledgement of killing Nikki's mother and offering a chance in revenge is much like how Justice encouraged Afro to challenge him when he was ready to avenge his father. Category:Characters